


12 драбблов

by AnnaLise__K



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLise__K/pseuds/AnnaLise__K
Summary: 12 драбблов - 12 месяцев - 12 небольших зарисовок по разным пейрингам с Люси. Истории никак не связаны между собой.
Relationships: Bickslow/Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia, Jellal Fernandes/Lucy Heartfilia, Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia/Freed Justine, Lucy Heartfilia/Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia/Loke, Lucy Heartfilia/Lyon Vastia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Rogue Cheney/Lucy Heartfilia, Sting Eucliffe/Lucy Heartfilia, Zeref Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 12





	1. Сентябрь — Люси/Стинг

Люси всегда ненавидела этот чертов месяц. Он раздражал ее своим теплом и огненно-желтой листвой. И, словно проклятый, первый осенний месяц всегда приносил с собой горе и утраты. Ее мать умерла в сентябре, когда ей было шесть; жених, с которым она состояла в отношениях четыре года, тоже ушел в самом начале осени, сказав, что больше не любит ее; лучшая подруга переехала на другой материк, оборвав все связи. Она могла приводить сколько угодно таких примеров. Мерзкий сентябрь начался всего две недели назад, а Хартфелия уже готова волком выть, лишь бы он быстрее закончился, уступая место такому любимому, дождливому и промозглому октябрю.

Девушка медленно бредет по парку, пиная попадавшиеся на глаза камни. Настроения не было совершенно никакого, а радостные прохожие только еще больше вгоняли в уныние. Внезапно она улавливает тихую-тихую музыку. Кто-то играл на гитаре. Блондинка вскидывает голову, ища источник прекрасной мелодии. Кажется, звук шел со стороны пруда. По мере приближения, Люси начинает различать слова песни. Красивый голос поет о разбитом сердце, похищенном времени и несуществующих принцессах. Казалось бы — обычная попса о любви, но это было далеко не так. Само звучание песни… Оно завораживало.

Парень сидел на скамейке возле самой воды — излюбленном месте самой блондинки. Странно, что они не повстречались здесь раньше. Его блондинистые волосы трепал легкий ветерок, уносивший вдаль балладу. Глаза были закрыты, брови чуть нахмурены. Длинные пальцы виртуозно переставляли аккорды на грифе самой обычной акустической гитары. Он был настолько поглощен исполнением, что не услышал легких шагов девушки. Прислонившись спиной к стволу многовекового дерева, в тени которого и стояла скамейка, Хартфелия внимательно наблюдает за незнакомым молодым человеком, чувствуя на эмоциональном уровне все, что он хотел сказать своей песней.

Внезапно блондин прекращает играть — Люси даже не сразу поняла, что он допел последний куплет. Его голубые глаза с изумлением смотрят на неожиданную слушательницу. На щеках вспыхивает румянец. Как неловко быть пойманной за подслушиванием.

— Извини, не хотела тебе мешать. — Тараторит девушка, и уже собирается уйти, когда ее останавливает голос.

— Так, что ты думаешь? Слишком банально? — Он смущенно треплет волосы на затылке, приводя их в еще больший беспорядок, а Хартфелия внезапно думает, что они в точности такого же необыкновенного цвета, как золотая листва на деревьях.

— Вовсе нет. Мне понравилось. — Тихо произносит она, разворачиваясь к нему. — Ты используешь очень необычные метафоры и сравнения в тексте. К тому же, благодаря неклассическому построению фраз, картина в воображении рисуется очень ярко. Тебе каким-то чуднЫм образом удалось совместить несочетаемое.

— Ты, похоже, неплохо в этом разбираешься, так ведь? — Внимательный взгляд голубых глаз с любопытством сканирует лицо незнакомки.

— Я должна в этом разбираться, я же писатель. — Пожимает плечами Люси, а потом неожиданно спрашивает. — Кто вдохновил тебя на эту песню?

— Девушка. Я думал, что она любит меня, но это оказалось не так.

— Несуществующая принцесса? — Блондинка садится рядом.

— Она самая. А о чем твое последнее произведение? — Искренний интерес с его стороны подкупает, заставляя слова складываться в предложения, продолжая этот странный разговор.

— Это небольшой рассказ. О мужчине, коллекционирующем сердца. — Грустно улыбается Хартфелия.

— Очень интересное определение. — Задумчиво тянет блондин. — Похоже, у нас с тобой общая проблема… — Он запинается, не зная, как обратиться к девушке.

— Люси. Люси Хартфелия. — Протягивает руку.

— Стинг Эвклиф. — Вместо привычного рукопожатия целует тыльную сторону ладони. Карие глаза расширяются в удивлении, но руки блондинка не отдергивает.

— Сыграй еще что-нибудь. — Просит она, придвигаясь немного ближе.

— Только если ты выпьешь со мной кофе, несуществующая принцесса. — Улыбается Эвклиф и открывает толстый сборник своих творений.

— Если ты пообещаешь сберечь мое сердце. — В тон ему отвечает Люси. Что-то ей подсказывает, что сегодняшняя встреча не простая случайность, а этот сентябрь совершенно не будет похож на все предыдущие.

Стинг заливисто смеется и ударяет по струнам гитары. На этот раз он исполняет песню о сказочной нимфе, живущей высоко в горах, где вечно идет снег, которая спасает заблудившихся путников.


	2. Октябрь - Люси/Лаксус

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А вот и новая часть) Как и обещала, в первый день октября. Надеюсь, вам понравится.
> 
> Зарисовка является своеобразным сонгфиком на песню «October and April» группы The Rasmus. Для более полного восприятия можно читать под неё.

Она была слишком непохожа на остальных, чтобы сравнивать ее с кем-либо. Словно лучик солнца, пробившийся сквозь тяжелые грозовые тучи. Золотые волосы, спадающие на плечи локонами, словно поцелованные теплым солнцем, карие глаза, цвета крепкого кофе, с вечным затаившимся в них весельем. Искренняя улыбка для всех, кто окружал ее. Хартфелия напоминала ему апрель. Он бы никогда и никому (даже самому себе) не признался в том, что девушка чертовски привлекала его. Блондинка была такой близкой, но в тоже время их словно разделяли миллионы километров. Оставаясь незамеченным, Дреяр мог часами наблюдать за Люси, что самозабвенно предавалась игре на рояле в большом классе их консерватории. Она творила настоящую магию своими длинными тонкими пальцами. Лучше уж будет наблюдать за ней издалека, ведь прикоснувшись, обязательно замарает ее свет своей тьмой.

В первый раз они столкнулись по чистой случайности. Блондинка опаздывала на занятия, и, не разбирая дороги, летела по коридору. Лаксус же просто прогуливал скучную пару у нелюбимого профессора. Ему ничего за это не будет — дед отмажет, как и всегда. Он стоял посреди пустого коридора, о чем-то глубоко задумавшись, когда маленькое торнадо врезалось в его спину.

От силы столкновения девушка упала назад, а ноты, которые она держала в руках, разлетелись. Блондин изумленно повернулся, да так и застыл. Таких людей он никогда раньше не видел. Да, безусловно, девчонка была красива, с формами у нее все было более, чем в порядке, но ее почему-то не хотелось затащить в кровать. Такую девушку хотелось держать за руку, видеть искорки веселья во взгляде и слышать заливистый смех. Карие глаза со страхом взирали на него снизу вверх, но губы растянулись в приветливой, чуть виноватой улыбке.

— Глаза разуй, Блонди! — Рявкает он, и уходит, оставив ее в изумлении сидеть на полу.

Вечно хмурый, со шрамом, пересекающим правую половину лица, он возвышался над толпой на добрую голову. Блондин всегда находился в гордом одиночестве, в ушах у него были неизменные наушники, отрезающие любые попытки внешнего мира связаться с ним. В холодных серых глазах, казалось, затаилась вечная печаль, скрытая за маской ледяного безразличия. Да, Лаксуса Дреяра знали все. Бабник, хам, прожигатель жизни, нелюдимый, внук маэстро, потерявший родителей в раннем детстве. Вот что о нем говорили, но Хартфелия никогда не позволяла себе так сразу вешать на людей ярлыки. Поэтому она стала наблюдать за парнем. Он действительно был очень мрачен. Вечно нахмуренные густые брови, тяжелый взгляд и холодный тон, от которого пробирало до костей. Внутри него таился свет, который тот слишком упорно пытался загасить. Если бы девушку попросили описать Лаксуса, то она бы сказала, что он похож на октябрь.

Но даже в октябре сквозь тучи временами пробивается робкий солнечный свет. Остановившись на пороге, Люси внимательно наблюдала за парнем, что-то увлеченно записывающим в блокнот. Светлые брови сведены к переносице, пальцы в чернилах, губы беззвучно двигаются, когда он проговаривает слова, пытаясь понять, насколько удачную рифму тот подобрал. Она прекрасно знала этот горящий взгляд — Дреяр писал песню. Мимолетно улыбнувшись, девушка тихо закрывает дверь в кабинет, так и не решившись побеспокоить его своим вторжением — блондинка забыла в классе свои ноты.

Он находит ее в небольшом кабинете, где обычно проходили занятия по сольфеджио. Увлеченная работой, блондинка совершенно не замечает, что волосы сползли на лицо, закрывая часть обзора, также, как и не слышит приближающихся шагов.

— Дед сказал, что мы будем работать вместе. — Хриплым голосом кто-то произносит над ее ухом, заставляя вздрогнуть и мазнуть ручкой по бумаге, перечеркивая написанный текст. — Извини, не хотел пугать. — Тень позади нее исчезла. Дреяр обошел девушку и сел напротив.

— Это ты извини, заработалась и совсем забыла о времени. Мы же должны были обсудить этот новый проект? — Улыбаясь, Люси закрывает тетрадь и испытующе смотрит на парня. — Есть мысли?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты играла на рояле. — Неожиданно выпаливает он, и Хартфелия может поклясться, что видит, смятение в серых глазах. Все же Лаксус совсем не такой, каким почему-то очень хочет казаться.

— Тогда мы исполним одну из твоих песен. — Отвечает блондинка, видя, как в изумлении взлетают его брови. — Видела несколько раз, как ты работаешь над ними. — Машет рукой в сторону потрепанного блокнота, торчащего из вещей Лаксуса. Обоим и без слов все ясно. Молодые люди поневоле разделили так тщательно оберегаемые личные моменты своих жизней.

Они обсуждают текст и музыку к нему до глубокой ночи, совершенно не обращая внимания на разбушевавшийся за окном ураган. Обоим невероятно уютно в компании друг друга, хотя поначалу казалось, что найти общий язык с настолько непохожим на тебя самого человеком будет невозможно. Люси искренне смеется над глупыми шутками блондина и улыбается ему так солнечно, что смогла бы разогнать любые облака. Когда же ее губы в мягком осторожном касании соприкасаются с чужими, она понимает, что смогла сделать это — в сердце Лаксуса теперь также солнечно, как и в ее собственном. Разрывая поцелуй, девушка бережно берет его огромную ладонь в свою, переплетая пальцы. Сияющие глаза и искренняя улыбка на губах парня служат вполне ясным ответом на немой вопрос.


	3. Ноябрь - Люси/Роуг

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ноябрьский драббл в студию) Новый месяц - новая пара! На этот раз радуются любители пейринга Люси/Роуг.
> 
> Очень рекомендую читать под песню Роберты Флэк - Killing me softly with his song. Ей вдохновилась, под неё и писала. И изначально драббл был другой) Может быть потом выложу его в качестве бонуса.

За окном шел проливной дождь. Ледяные капли с шумом обрушивались на землю, собирались в ручейки, а те — в лужи. Ветер, пробирающий до костей, был настолько сильным, что даже зонт не спасал от ноябрьского ненастья.

Поежившись, Люси отворачивается от окна, делает несколько глотков из чашки, что совсем недавно принес официант. Перед ней лежит раскрытый блокнот, вдоль и поперек исписанный ровными строчками текста — ее новое произведение. Роман в письмах. Книга давалась ей очень тяжело. Намного тяжелее, чем предыдущие три. Приходилось буквально выдавливать из себя каждое слово, часами смотреть на белый лист, в надежде, что текст появится там сам по себе.

Встреча с редактором прошла не слишком удачно. Макаров сказал, что две последние главы никуда не годятся — персонажи слишком сухие, чувства у них наигранные, да и вообще они выбиваются из общего концепта романа. Это значило, что месяц работы пошел коту под хвост. Тяжело вздохнув, Хартфелия вытаскивает небольшую стопку листов, аккуратно перевязанных ленточкой — письма.

Блондинка бережно берет первое, вчитываясь в слова, написанные размашистым мужским почерком. По губам пробегает мечтательная улыбка. Она всегда любила романтику и таинственность, а этот загадочный парень, переписка с которым началась по ошибке, был именно таким. Естественно, он покорил сердце Люси, прочно там обосновавшись. И никакие реальные знакомства с мужчинами были не в силах прогнать наглеца оттуда.

Справа от нее раздается какое-то копошение и перешептывания. Обернувшись, Хартфелия наблюдает за тремя парнями, о чем-то бурно спорившими. Платиновый блондин с серьгой в ухе настойчиво указывал рукой в сторону небольшой сцены, явно побуждая брюнета что-то исполнить. Второй же, длинноволосый блондин, судя по всему, отговаривал его, раздраженно хмурясь и метая недовольные взгляды на первого. Нахмурившись, девушка натягивает рукава безразмерного свитера на ладони, берет в них чашку и снова погружается в чтение.

Она любила это место. Маленькое кафе на небольшой улице в центре города было не так популярно, как сетевые забегаловки на центральной, но зато имело свою неповторимую атмосферу. В воздухе витал приятный аромат корицы и свежемолотого кофе, маленькие столики стояли на достаточном расстоянии друг от друга, создавая некую уединенность, над каждым из них весел светильник, неярко освещая поверхность. Сюда хотелось возвращаться снова и снова.

Раздался негромкий скрип стула — брюнет все-таки поднялся с места, двинулся в сторону барной стойки и о чем-то заговорил с официантом. Тот кивнул, что-то ответил и вернулся к работе. Парень же, подойдя к столику, за которым сидели его друзья, взял гитару и прошествовал к сцене. Было видно, что он очень волнуется. Люси даже отвлекается от писем — настолько ее заинтересовал незнакомец. В нем было что-то загадочное и очень близкое душе. Вот он регулирует высоту микрофона, пододвигает высокий табурет и садится, приветствуя немногочисленную публику. Проводит по струнам, наигрывая приятную мелодию. А потом.

Глаза в неверии расширяются, в горле застревает крик. Откуда он узнал? Почему поет словами из _ее писем_ , обращенных _к нему?_ Непонимание и растерянность — вот, что она чувствует.

А еще шок.

Хартфелия даже пошевелиться не может, пока брюнет продолжает петь, все внимательнее вслушиваясь в слова. В них было вложено столько эмоций, столько невысказанных чувств. Кем бы ни был этот человек, казалось, он был влюблен в ту, о которой пел. Вскоре сомнений не осталось — тест написан из отрывков их переписки с таинственным незнакомцем. Только вопрос был в том, где он взял письма? Неужели…

В зале раздаются аплодисменты. Парень смущенно улыбается и возвращается к друзьям. Блондинка же больше не может здесь оставаться. Хочется убраться отсюда как можно дальше.

Лицо пылает то ли от смущения, то ли от негодования, понять это никак не выходит. Чувства смешались и в каждой секундой все сильнее напоминали запутавшийся клубок ниток.

Не глядя, она сгребает свои вещи, подрывается с места и быстрым шагом идет к выходу. Должно быть, это самые настоящие проделки судьбы, но запнувшись о сумку кого-то из молодых людей, Люси теряет равновесие и начинает падать, собираясь хорошенько приложиться лицом об пол.

Вещи выпадают из рук, как в замедленной съемке взмывая в воздух и опускаясь вокруг, а саму ее ловит за талию брюнет. Словно ошпаренная, она отскакивает от него и беспорядочно начинает собирать упавшее. Незнакомец присаживается на корточки и начинает помогать.

Прежде, чем Хартфелия успевает его остановить, он поднимает одно из писем. Мельком пробегается по нему, а после его глаза пораженно расширяются. Он нашел загадочную девушку, покорившую его сердце всего лишь своими письмами.

Люси же, уже сложившая все бумаги в сумку, вырывает лист из рук замершего парня и выбегает прямо под дождь. Дверь за ней захлопывается с тихим перезвоном маленького колокольчика, висевшего сверху.

Роуг приходит в себя через несколько секунд, и игнорируя удивленные окрики друзей, выбегает следом. Одежда мгновенно промокает, шум дождя оглушает, а дальше вытянутой руки не видно вообще ничего, но каким-то чудом Чени замечает блондинистую макушку в самом конце улицы, у поворота, и срывается с места, быстро настигая девушку. Хватает за руку, разворачивая к себе, и встречается с изумленным взглядом карих глаз.

— Это ведь ты? — Скорее просто для того, чтобы точно убедиться, спрашивает брюнет, аккуратно держа тонкое запястье. Хартфелия молчит долгую минуту, после чего улыбается и кивает. — Почему убежала?

— Испугалась, что мечта стала реальностью так неожиданно. — Пожимает плечами блондинка. Ее пробирает дрожь. Свитер насквозь вымок и неприятно лип к телу, как, впрочем, и тонкое пальто, и все остальные вещи.

Роугу отчаянно не хочется отпускать девушку, которую так долго хотел встретить. Они стоят в молчании под ледяными струями воды.

Чени все еще сжимает ее руку в своей, но Люси не стремится что-либо об этом говорить. Тепло чужой ладони невероятно приятно и заставляет что-то в душе трепетать.

_Ее эфемерный незнакомец стал реальностью._


	4. Декабрь - Люси/Грей

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А вот и декабрьская часть! Как-то так вышло, что все осенние части были связаны с музыкой, но тут я отошла от традиции. Фанаты Грей/Люси - возрадуйтесь) Часть посвящена этой парочке.
> 
> Ну, и приятного чтения)

Это Рождество должно было стать для них особенным. Первый совместный праздник вместе. Никто из друзей еще не знает о том, что они с Греем встречаются уже почти год. На такую важную дату пара решила перестать скрываться. И в этот раз не было никаких отговорок или глупых поводов отказаться от празднования.

Надо сказать, что эта их большая-маленькая ложь временами заставляла попотеть, чтобы придумать мало мальски достоверную отмазки от посиделок в одной компании. Иначе они бы сразу раскрыли себя.

День благодарения? Люси неожиданно приболела, а Грей умотал куда-то к друзьям в другой город на все выходные? Хэллоуин? Хартфелия уже обещала родителям провести этот праздник с ними, как в детстве, тем более, что Мишель давно не видела старшую сестру, а у Грея неотложный проект. И так происходило каждый раз. Странно, что никто ничего не заподозрил.

Люси старалась не подавать виду, но она безумно нервничала по поводу предстоящего торжества. И все словно бы способствовало тому, что отвертеться в последний момент уже не выйдет.

Компания приняла решение снять большой дом и отметить там. Должны были приехать даже те, кто уезжал на учебу за границу. Лисанна, девушка Нацу, была одной из них, и по совместительству единственной, кто догадывался о том, что Хартфелии и Фуллбастеру есть, что рассказать.

Люси стоит возле плиты, увлеченная приготовлением ужина. В наушниках громко играет музыка, заставляя пританцовывать в такт любимым песням. Она ловко перебирает ногами, выписывая одну из фигур только ей известного танца, перемешивая овощную смесь, что должна стать гарниром к тушеному мясу, когда на пороге их небольшой кухни появляется Грей.

Еще возле двери он уловил изумительные ароматы готовящейся еды. Сейчас брюнет наблюдал за своей девушкой, не желая прерывать идиллию. Все же Фуллбастер поступил правильно, когда предложил съехаться.

Он хотел видеть ее каждое утро, засыпать, обнимая эту девушку, хотел, чтобы она была в его доме, когда он возвращается с работы.

Хотел ее в своей жизни навсегда.

Когда Грей осознал эту простую истину, решил, что Рождество станет идеальной возможностью сделать девушку своей невестой. Сегодня он так задержался именно потому, что искал подходящее кольцо. Обошел множество магазинов, вынес мозг Лаксусу, но в итоге нашел то самое — идеальное для его идеальной Люси.

Хартфелия замечает его в тот момент, когда крутится вокруг своей оси, продолжая замысловатый танец. Резко замирает, так и не закончив движение и улыбается ему, вынимая из ушей наушники.

— Давно ты стоишь здесь? — Подходит, легко целуя в щеку.

— Только вошел. — Ухмыляется он, притягивая блондинку к себе для нормального поцелуя и зарываясь холодными пальцами в ее волосы.

— Ты сегодня долго. — Замечает Люси, ставя тарелку с горячей едой перед ним.

— Пробки в городе кошмарные. Люди словно обезумели перед праздниками. — Вздыхает брюнет. — Во сколько нас ждут завтра?

— Мира сказала, что неплохо было бы подъехать к четырем и помочь им с Лаксом все организовать. — Девушка задумчиво крутила в руках чашку из-под какао, которое так любила. На лице ни грамма косметики. Волосы были собраны в высокую шишку, некоторые пряди выбились, но это ничуть не портило прическу, а наоборот добавляло очарования. Простое платье-рубашка болотно-зеленого цвета было ей невероятно к лицу. — Грей, ты слушаешь меня? — Зовет Люси, очевидно заметив, что он не слушает ее.

— Да-да, конечно. Приехать к трем. Помочь Фернандесу.

Машинально повторяет сказанное, естественно все перепутав, а потом вдруг решается. Сейчас идеальный момент. Никакие торжества, рестораны и букеты цветов и поводы не нужны. Это все настолько фальшиво, пошло и банально. Это не для них.

Фуллбастер резко вскакивает с места и идет в прихожую, где оставил куртку, во внутреннем кармане которой лежало кольцо. Руки немного трясутся от волнения, поэтому не сразу удается вытащить маленькую коробочку.

Он на секунду замирает возле зеркала, поправляет волосы, несколько раз выдыхает, успокаивая пустившееся в пляс сердце, и идет обратно. Брюнет не придумал речь, да и зачем? Заранее заготовленные слова все равно будут звучать не к месту.

На лице Хартфелии написано непонимание, когда парень медленным шагом проходит через гостиную и останавливается прямо перед ней. Девушка уже открывает рот, чтобы спросить, что происходит, но захлопывает его, когда Грей опускается перед ней на одно колено.

— Люси Хартфелия, — торжественно начинает он, — наше с тобой знакомство было донельзя глупым. В тот момент я даже подумать не мог, что встретил девушку, способную перевернуть мой мир вверх тормашками. Ты невероятно раздражала меня, делала все, ровно наоборот тому, что я просил, специально, чтобы позлить. Да и я хорош. Столько крови тебе попортил тогда.

Усмехается, вспоминая, как они едва не разнесли университет, когда им пришлось работать в паре над проектом.

— Но я совершенно не заметил, как вся ненависть к взбалмошной блондинке переросла в страсть. — Их первый секс в какой-то подсобке возле кабинета физики парень тоже отлично помнил. Обоим словно крышу снесло, так остервенело они срывали друг с друга одежду, желая быть ближе. — А позже, она сменилась влюбленностью. Совсем недавно я осознал одну простую истину. — Вот Фуллбастер и подошел к самому главному. Набрал побольше воздуха и на одном дыхании начал говорить. — Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда была в моей жизни, Люси. Хочу, чтобы ты была первой, кого я вижу утром и последней — перед тем, как я засыпаю. Хочу, чтобы ты носила мою фамилию. Ты выйдешь за меня?

По лицу блондинки катились слезы. Рот она прикрывала двумя руками, сдерживая рвущиеся наружу всхлипы, но в карих глазах он увидел ответ на свой вопрос прежде, чем девушка заговорила.

— Еще никто не говорил мне столь романтичных вещей! — Шепчет Люси, охрипшим от волнения голосом. — Я согласна, Грей! Тысячу раз согласна быть с тобой в этой жизни и во всех других. Я так люблю тебя!

Фуллбастер надевает на палец девушки кольцо и нежно целует, сильно прижимая к себе за талию. Вот оно — его рождественское чудо, прямо перед ним.

Лежа в кровати, он обнимает Люси, зарываясь лицом в пшеничного цвета волосы, вдыхая легкий, едва уловимый, аромат карамели. Теперь-то она никуда от него не уйдет. Девушка переворачивается во сне, утыкаясь носом ему в грудь и доверчиво прижимается еще ближе.


	5. Январь - Люси/Джерар

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Начинаем Новый год с не очень популярной, но от этого не менее мною любимой, парой Джерар/Люси. Надеюсь, что вам понравится)
> 
> P.S. Между первой встречей и решающим разговором проходит чуть больше года.

_**Это все январь** _

Оба понимали, что поступают неправильно, но поделать уже совершенно ничего не могли. Это влечение было за гранью их понимания. Да вообще за гранью всего разумного.

На момент знакомства, Люси состояла в отношениях с Нацу уже два года, а Джерар подумывал о том, чтобы сделать Скарлет предложение. Но стоило ему увидеть эти карие глаза в обрамлении густых черных ресниц — каких Фернандес думал, просто не бывает — он пропал, утонул в них, потерялся и не хотел возвращаться назад.

Хартфелия же, увидев мрачного синеволосого парня, во взгляде которого таилась вечность, уже не смогла отвести глаза. Зрительный контакт продлился каких-то жалких несколько секунд, но этого оказалось достаточно — обоих словно током пробило, раскрывая глаза на то, что они упускали в этой жизни.

Они познакомились на вечеринке общей подруги Нацу и Эльзы, будучи приглашенными в качестве сопровождающих. И, черт, это было так неправильно, но их словно магнитом тянуло друг к другу. Хотелось прикоснуться, ощутить реальность человека напротив. Никто из их спутников не заметил странного поведения. Это приносило облегчение.

Едва Люси удалось разорвать зрительный контакт, девушка исчезла в толпе, стараясь забыть пронизывающие насквозь зеленые глаза. Хартфелия спешила скрыться ото всех, остаться в одиночестве, чтобы обдумать произошедшее.

Сама того не заметив, она вылетает на огромный балкон, находящийся на втором этаже большого поместья семейства Штраус. До нее едва ли долетают отзвуки празднества.

Холодный январский воздух приводит в чувство, заставляя сердце вновь биться ровно, а легкие — работать на полную. По телу пробегает дрожь — все же стоять на морозе в легкой рубашке далеко не лучшая идея. Девушка обхватывает плечи руками, согреваясь, и запрокидывает голову. В небе горят миллиарды маленьких звёзд, вокруг царит зимняя тишина. Вся жизнь на несколько километров вокруг словно замерла.

Сзади раздаются уверенные шаги, заставляя вздрогнуть от неожиданности, и через несколько секунд перед ней появляется синеволосый красавец.

— Ты ведь Люси? Пришла с Нацу. — Улыбнувшись, вежливо спрашивает он. Голос у него глубокий, немного хриплый и невероятно приятный. Девушка думает, что могла бы вечно его слушать, и совершенно не важно, что бы он говорил.

— Верно. А ты Джерар. Парень Эльзы. — Скорее утверждает, чем спрашивает. При упоминании Скарлет он хмыкает. Засовывает руки в карманы джинсов и отходит на несколько шагов назад. Люси уже жалеет о том, что упомянула подругу.

Дальше они говорят на какие-то незначительные темы, находя множество точек соприкосновения. От любимого музыкального жанра до каких-то бытовых привычек, которые так раздражают их спутников. Отвечая на очередной вопрос парня, Хартфелия на секунду задумывается, приоткрывая губы, и Джерара словно наизнанку выворачивает и ломает все кости разом — так хочется коснуться этих пухлых губ своими.

Впрочем, именно это он и делает. Люси замирает в удивлении, но после — обхватывает ледяными руками за шею, притягивая ближе к себе, позволяя исследовать свое тело чужим рукам.

— Это неправильно. — Стонет девушка в поцелуй, когда его руки вытаскивают рубашку из-за пояса юбки в попытке ощутить бархатистость кожи.

— Я знаю. Это чертово безумие. Меня никогда раньше так ни к кому не тянуло. — Задыхаясь, жарко шепчет ей на ухо Фернандес.

Оба были уверены, что в ту ночь все и закончилось, не успев толком начаться. Когда же по воле случая они сталкиваются вновь, все повторяется. А затем еще, еще и еще. Гром среди ясного неба — вот как можно было описать произошедшее. Если раньше молодые люди были уверены, что живут вполне счастливо и любят свои вторые половинки, то теперь у них словно раскрылись глаза.

Прикосновения Нацу теперь вызывали только отвращение, заставляя содрогаться в его руках вовсе не от страсти. Они казались неправильными. Руки были слишком горячими, слишком мозолистыми. Движения слишком резкими. Все было слишком _не так_ и Люси это пугало.

Она все больше отстраняется от Драгнила, пока в один момент не понимает, что теперь они живут в одной квартире словно два незнакомца. Когда же девушка осознаёт, что ей просто было удобно быть с Нацу, но она никогда не любила его по-настоящему, ей становится действительно страшно.

Вскоре Люси буквально не может обходиться без сильных рук своего-не-парня на талии, или без совместного приготовления завтрака, в те редкие дни, когда им удавалось проснуться вместе.

Пора было принимать какое-то решение.

Поцелуи Скарлет больше не заставляли сердце трепетать, как это было совсем недавно. Объятия не кажутся уютными, а запах любимых духов девушки становится слишком приторным.

Фернандес все чаще задерживается на работе допоздна. Приходить, когда Эльза спит и уходить до ее пробуждения оказывается слишком удобно. Парень привычно готовит аловолосой завтрак и чиркает несколько слов на маленькой бумажке. Джерар все чаще начинает задумываться над тем, почему они вообще вместе.

И ответ «просто привычка» заставляет внутренности болезненно сжаться. Когда-то он был влюблён в Скарлет, но со временем чувства угасли, превратившись в привычку — он привык думать, что любит ее, хотя это давно было не так.

***

День выдался очень морозным и солнечным. Небесное светило, отражаясь в маленьких кристалликах снега, слепило глаза, заставляя щуриться. Лицо и руки на таком холоде мгновенно замерзали и коченели, заставляя кутаться в шарф и тёплые перчатки. Дыхание вырывалось изо рта клубами пара. Блондинка неспешно идёт по улице, наслаждаясь мгновением и обдумывая то, что хочет сказать синеволосому.

Хартфелия находит его в кофейне, куда он всегда забегает после работы. И по ее взгляду Джерар сразу понимает, что их ждет тяжелый разговор. Купив кофе, парочка бредёт вдоль набережной реки, скованной льдом, и устраивается на ступеньках возле самой кромки воды, наблюдая за тем, как солнце бликует на снегу.

— Это неправильно. Нам надо прекратить это безумие. — Твердо говорит девушка, уверенно глядя в такие любимые зеленые глаза.

— А если я не хочу? — Усмехнувшись, спрашивает парень. Он уже давно все решил для себя. Люси в ответ только молчит, не зная, что ответить. Она тоже не хочет, но это единственно верное решение. Неожиданно в его голове что-то щелкает, мысль вспыхивает словно спасительный маяк. — Давай сбежим?

Блондинка смеется так, что Джерар даже начинает опасаться за ее душевное здоровье, но заглянув в глаза, видит, в них только искорки веселья.

— Ты ненормальный! Я полюбила в психа! — Восклицает она, а Фернандес пораженно замирает. До этого момента никто из них не говорил этих слов. Так все происходящее казалось не таким серьезным. Но не теперь.

— Повтори еще раз. — Тихо просит он.

— Полюбила психа? — Вопросительно произносит Люси, медленно осознавая, что только что сказала. На губах Джерара расцветает улыбка.

— Я тоже. — Просто отвечает он, утягивая ее в объятия. Они молчат несколько минут, когда парень произносит. — Это настоящее безумие. Одно на двоих. Как мы с тобой так вляпались?

— Это все январь. Безумный месяц. — Куда-то в его плечо отвечает Люси. — И я согласна сбежать. С тобой.

И они исполняют задуманное следующим утром. Собирают вещи, покупают билеты на первый попавшийся рейс, оставляют записки и исчезают в неизвестном направлении.

Исколесив за полгода множество стран, пара наконец находит место, в котором оба хотят провести всю свою жизнь. Маленький домик в горах самое уютное место, какое когда-либо видела в своей жизни блондинка. А может все дело в человеке, держащим ее руку в своей так уверенно?

Хартфелия стоит на вершине горы, наблюдая за заходящим солнцем, нежась в сильных объятиях. Уже несколько месяцев, как она сменила фамилию на Фернандес.


	6. Февраль - Люси/Гажил

Она ушла, хлопнув дверью квартиры так, что в ушах еще долго звенело. Редфокс только безразлично пожимает плечами — все равно вернется. Всегда возвращается. По-другому и быть не может, Хартфелия же любит его. Брюнет вытаскивает из холодильника бутылку пива и падает с ней на диван.

Люси выбегает на улицу, на ходу запахивая пальто. Дул сильный ветер, начиналась метель. Горячие слезы неприятно жгли щеки, мешая четко видеть. Ноги понесли хозяйку прочь от дома.

Он снова это сделал. Изменил с какой-то шлюхой и даже не скрывал этого факта. Помада на воротнике рубашки и сильный аромат чужих женских духов говорил сам за себя. Сколько еще девушка будет терпеть такое поведение парня?

Любить Гажила было невероятно больно.

Заледеневшими руками она стирает со щек влагу и упорно продолжает идти вперед.

В первый раз это произошло, когда они были вместе уже чуть больше года. Редфокс тогда отправился в бар с друзьями, клятвенно обещая, что он «ненадолго», но вернулся лишь утром, весь пропахший куревом, алкоголем и сексом. Дополнял эту прекрасную картину багровый засос на шее. Блондинка дала ему проспаться и только после этого закатила скандал, съехав от парня в свою старую квартиру.

Было противно даже думать о том, что его касалась другая женщина, целовала. Гажил продержался неделю. Появился на ее пороге с огромным букетом роз и такой же огромной кучей — как позже оказалось, лживых — обещаний.

В следующий раз она застала его на работе с одной из коллег на столе в кабинете. Просто развернулась и ушла. Редфокс снова побежал за ней, заверяя, что это ничего не значит и вообще, девушка сама на него накинулась с поцелуями. Люси только хмыкает, но домой все же возвращается. А затем это повторяется снова, снова и снова.

Сердце теперь напоминает сито — столько ран нанес брюнет. И вот еще одна добавляется в коллекцию. Она кровоточит, причиняя сильную боль. Хочется вырвать проклятый орган из груди, лишь бы больше не чувствовать _это_.

Хартфелия останавливается посреди пустынной улицы и громко кричит, выпуская боль, гнев и обиду. Становится намного легче. Трезвость ума вроде бы возвращается, слезы высыхают. Девушка больше не позволит вытирать ноги о свои чувства. Гордо вздернув подбородок, она шагает в направлении ближайшего бара. Пришла пора отплатить обидчику его же монетой.

_Их история начиналась невероятно красиво. До этого момента Люси думала, что так бывает только в романах. Блондинка спокойно шла по улице, рассматривая витрины магазинов, когда сзади раздается топот, кто-то резко дергает ее за руку и целует, зарывается пальцами в волосы, утягивая в ближайший переулок. От изумления она распахивает глаза и пытается оттолкнуть незнакомца от себя, но тот только сильнее прижимает к себе, когда по улице пробегает группа из нескольких человек, что-то гневно выкрикивая. Когда они скрываются в противоположном направлении, парень отстраняется. Наглая ухмылка играет на губах, в красных глазах пляшет огонь. Редфокс внимательно осматривает Люси, довольно скалясь._

_— Спасибо, блондиночка. Ты спасла мой зад от этих придурков. — Он раздраженно фыркает. — Познакомимся?_

_Хартфелия хочет отказаться, но вместо гневной тирады почему-то произносит короткое «Давай. Я Люси.» Брюнет смеется, представляясь и приглашая ее пройтись по парку. Они весело проводят время, в итоге обмениваясь номерами телефонов. Гажил звонит ей уже следующим вечером, приглашая на свидание. Естественно, она соглашается._

Люси даже не видит, как выглядит мужчина, чьи руки сейчас гладят ее тело, восхищаясь формами блондинки. Огромные потные ладони сжимают ее талию, и она подавляет в себе желание оттолкнуть шатена, целующего ее шею. Под его губами на нежной коже расцветают алые метки. Хартфелия закрывает глаза, представляет перед собой Редфокса и подается вперед, целуя незнакомца.

Девушка кутается в пальто, скрывая разорванную в порыве страсти рубашку. Макияж слегка размазан, губы припухли, а на голове было гнездо, сколько бы она не пыталась пригладить волосы.

На улице все также метет, а на душе стало только хуже. Мерзкое чувство использованности и грязи. И вина.

Когда дверь открывается, Гажил подскакивает с кресла, в котором просидел несколько часов, когда ходить туда-сюда, меряя комнату шагами, стало совсем уж невозможно. Блондинка всегда возвращалась через час-два, поэтому брюнет не сильно волновался. До тех пор, пока не понял, что прошло уже больше четырех и на телефон она не отвечает.

Люси выглядит как-то иначе. И сначала он даже не понимает в чем дело. До него доходит, только когда Хартфелия снимает пальто, открывая взору рубашку без пуговиц и засосы на шее.

Сердце пропускает несколько ударов.

Такое ощущение, что его проткнули мечом. Теперь Редфокс прекрасно понимает, что чувствовала девушка, когда он поступал в точности так, как она.

«Поганое чувство.» — Вынужден признать он.

Не сказав ни слова, она раздевается до белья прямо в коридоре и направляется в душ, желая согреться. При виде ее почти обнаженного тела сознание услужливо рисует картинки того, как его девушки касался кто-то другой.

Он так сильно сжимает челюсть, что зубы скрипят. Никто не смеет трогать то, что принадлежит ему!

Гажил врывается в ванную в тот момент, когда Хартфелия, завернувшись в полотенце, стирает остатки макияжа. От ревности и злости срывает крышу. Брюнет разворачивает ее лицом к себе, впивается в губы, и рычит, когда она не отвечает. Просто стоит и ждет, когда парень закончит. Редфокс отрывается от нее и отходит на несколько шагов.

Люси выходит из ванной, следуя в спальню. Одевается, достает из шкафа дорожную сумку и с мертвенным спокойствием начинает складывать туда вещи. Это еще больше выводит из себя.

— Люси, черт возьми! Что происходит? — Буквально рычит.

— Я ухожу от тебя, а что не видно? Или ты забыл, как думать мозгом, а не членом?

Лед в обычно теплых карих глазах заставляет поежиться — словно водой облили.

— Нет! Я не отпущу тебя! — Выхватывает из сумки все сложенные вещи и закидывает обратно в шкаф. Хартфелия хмыкает и начинает все сначала. В этот раз все серьезнее некуда. И если он сейчас что-нибудь не сделает, то потеряет ее — ту, которую любит всем сердцем. Только теперь приходит осознание того, что он чертовски сильно облажался. — Ты нужна мне! Я не смогу без тебя. — С крика Гажил резко переходит на шепот.

— Об этом раньше надо было думать. — Зло шипит она, застегивая молнию. — Ты не имеешь права говорить мне все это. Единственный, о ком ты заботишься, это ты сам, Гаж.

— Пожалуйста! — В голосе слышится мольба, когда он хватает ее за запястье, пытаясь остановить. Их прерывает телефонный звонок. На экране высвечивается фотография парня с синеволосой девушкой, она целует его в щеку явно не по-дружески. Включается голосовая почта. Высокий женский голос сообщает: «Гажик, я освободила завтрашний день для тебя. Буду полностью в твоем распоряжении. Позвони, как сможешь.»

— Мудак. — Бросает Люси и бьет его по щеке, оставляя на ней красный след.

Редфокс находится в таком шоке, что упускает момент, когда девушка выходит из квартиры и уезжает на лифте.

Бежит по лестнице. Выскакивает на мороз в чем был — босой, в спортивных штанах и футболке. Чертовски холодно — метель все усиливалась — но обращать на это внимание совершенно нет времени. Блондинка уже почти скрылась из виду.

— Люси! — Кричит он, разрывая ночную тишину. — Я люблю тебя, поверь, пожалуйста.

Она даже не оборачивается, исчезая за снежной завесой, словно прекрасное виденье.


End file.
